Vampire Chronicles Book 2: Cathrine Riddle
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: **ch 8**MWPP...“Take my hand/Maybe there will be a day/When you will understand/Everything in my life/It’s so confusing/When I turn around/And it feels like the world has stopped/But it keeps spinning round and round/I took a chance/When I didn’t"..
1. Part 1

Catharine Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 3 89 2001-11-05T21:30:00Z 2001-11-05T21:35:00Z 3 1860 10606 88 21 13024 9.3821 

**_Catharine_**

**_By Gaz_**

**_Rated: PG-13 for dark stuff___**

**_A tall dark violet haired/eyed girl walks out onto Platform ¾. _**

Woman: Hello, my name is Gaz. I'm writing this story. This is a redoing of another story I did called Catharine. This time I'm doing it so that the ending I had previously chosen will work out. Now I know that only two people ever read that one, so I expect every one to leave a review. If I don't get one I'll be very mad and never on Earth finish this story. Oh, one last thing. Any and all flamers will be used to charge the batteries of my Game Slave 3000 under advise from a friend of mine. ^_^

**_Gaz suddenly vanishes from her spot._**

"Hey, Black, look," James Potter said grabbing Sirius Black's arm and turning him towards the gateway to Platform 9 ¾. 

The two fifth years were happy to get back to school, and even happier that their parents had let them come to the station alone for some very stupid reason. They were standing outside the scarlet train waiting for their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. 

"What?" Sirius asked as a tall (like 5 foot 9 inches) girl walked through the barrier with a woman that looked to be in her mid twenties pushing a cart with her trunk and a large birdcage on top of it. "I don't see them."

The girl had long silvery blue hair that reached down about a foot from the ground. She turned looking in their direction as if she was looking for someone, then said something to the lady with her who instantly went onto the train with the girl's trunk and cage. When she turned towards them, they saw that her eyes were a also a silvery blue color. She wasn't like any other normal witch or anything from the magical/muggle world. She was a light tan color as if she spent a lot of time in the sun, yet she still strangely looked pale as if she put off a sliver light.

"No, the girl, she doesn't go to our school," James said hitting the top of his friend's head semi-hard. "And she can't be a first year, she looks a LITTLE too old for that."

"It is kind of strange," Sirius said as they watched the girl go onto the train. 

"Hey, guys," Peter said as he and Remus walked over to where Sirius and James were standing.

"Hey," the two said simultaneously. 

"Did you see that girl?" James asked noticing that Remus was looking over at the train as if he had seen a ghost.

"Who the tall girl?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," James said looking over at the gateway to see that Lucas Malfoy was coming through.

"Come on, let's get on before the train leaves us behind," Sirius said pulling the others in the direction of the train.

"Her name's Catharine," Remus said as they went into an empty compartment in the back of the train. "I met her once, my parents were having a dinner party or something, she came with the Malfoys. She's from France I think."

"She's related to the Malfoys?" Sirius asked/stated unbelievingly.

"No," Remus quickly said. "They said that her parents had been good friends of the family before they died and she was spending the week with them while her guardians were in Egypt or somewhere near that."

"Wow, and she looks so nice too," James said with a soft laugh.

"She is, she's very nice, kind of didn't fit in with the picture you get when you see the Malfoy's and the people they're connected with," Remus said right before a lot of noise outside their compartment attracted their attention.

Sirius poked his head out the compartment door only to see that there was a large crowd trying to get into the back compartment, it was the biggest, but there certainly wasn't enough room for everyone that was trying to get in. Amazingly it wasn't only the Slytherins that were trying to get in, though they had been the ones to take the compartment over for them selves years ago.

"There's a big crowd around the Slytherin compartment," Sirius said as the others came towards the door. "I'm getting kind of bored. Let's go check it out."

The others quickly agreed with only a little hesitation from Peter. Slowly they made their way past the last few compartments and through the crowd. They easily made it into the doorway. Once there they saw that Catharine was sitting in the center of the large room surrounded by practically everyone on the bus, a large black owl covered in jewels that were part of it's feathers was flying around out side the window a large package attached to it's feet.

"Oh, my," Catharine said loudly just barely heard by Sirius before she got up and walked over to the window and let the elegant owl in.

As soon as the owl came in Catharine put her hand out and the owl landed on it waiting patiently as Catharine lowered him down to a bench and untied the package. Silently it flew up to one of the luggage racks in the compartments and settled itself down showing no interest in the many people that were watching it.

Catharine carefully un-wrapped the package and pulled a card off the top. As she read it her face became pale white, as if she had seen something she had never wanted to see. Sirius was pushed out of the way by Lucas as he pushed into the compartment. He went straight over to Catharine, instantly her face changed back to the tan color it had been, and a smile replaced the small frown that had formed on her face that seemed to always laugh. 

"Bonjour, Lucas," Catharine said in a soft French accent.

"Hello, Rena," Lucas said giving her a hug as everyone started to go back to whatever they had been doing before they went to the back compartment, except for Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus who stayed behind the doorway where no one could see them from inside. (A/N: when I refer to them all together from now on I'm going to call them the Marauders, and I'm also going to call Catharine "Rena" from now on.) 

"It's been such a long time," Rena said her smile small and tiny but still sweet and sincere.

"Yes, it has," Lucas said sitting down on the bench next to her. "So what are you doing here? I thought you went to Bauxbattons."

"I did, but since I'm able to go and live with my brozer now in Hogsmead, 'e thought it might be better if I came 'ere instead. So 'e talked to Dumbledore, and 'ere I am," Rena said with a small laugh.

"Did you find out what house you're in?" Lucas asked obviously hoping that she was in Slytherin.

"Oh, yes, I vas pleased when they called me up to Hogwarts tis summer to sort me into the appropriate house," Rena said with a smile. 

"You were obviously put into Slytherin, right?" Lucas stated more than asked.

"Acsually, dey put me in Griffindor," Rena said obviously, but not to Lucas who was totally messed up by this point, trying to keep from laughing in Lucas's face.

"But…but…" Lucas never could finish that sentence.

"Oh, Lucas, could 'ou do a little favor for me?" Rena asked jacking up the French accent so that she sounded even cuter than before.

"Anything, just name it," Lucas said even more messed up than before.

"Could 'ou go up front and see if the snack cart weel be coming soon," Rena said flashing this sweet innocent princess look and batting her eyelashes. 

"Sure," Lucas said totally falling for it.

"Oh, and could 'ou take this up to Maria, she's up in the front," Rena said taking the package that she had received and handing it to him. "She'll know ezactly what to do wiz it." 

"Ok," Lucas said taking the package before running at full speed towards the front of the train.

"Goodness, I thought 'e'd never leave," Rena said just loud enough for the Marauders to hear, but no one else as she stood up. Then, she turned to the elegant owl, and said, "Créstal let's go."

The owl flew down and landed on her shoulder as she grabbed her backpack from the rack and started to leave the room.

"Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, I'm very sorry for not stopping and talking, but I prefer to get away before Lucas gets back," Rena said as she passed the Marauders and started walking down the train.

"Let us be of assistance," Sirius said coming up beside her as the others, not including Peter who was cowering at the moment, followed suit.

"Are you sure you're up to the challenge?" Rena said slyly only a hint of the formally thick accent left. "I mean it can be very tricky hiding from one's enemies."

"Don't worry, Potter here has an invisibility cloak," Sirius said as the group walked up the train looking for an empty compartment, closely followed by Peter.

"Hey, so do you," James said jabbing his friend in the chest.

"Ah, but if you recall, mine was confiscated the summer by my parents cause I wouldn't practice my violin," Sirius said jabbing his friend back.

"Do not worry boys, I have one of my own," Rena said with a devious grin as the group poured into an empty compartment near the front.

Remus and Peter sat on one side, Peter squishing himself into the corner. And James, Sirius, and Rena sat on the other side, Rena near the corner next to Sirius who sat in the middle with James guarding the door, wand ready for anything.

"Does Hogwarts have anything interesting, besides dodging love struck Lucas?" Rena asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yeah, playing practical jokes," Sirius said with a wide grin.

"And bugging Malfoy," James added with the same grin as Sirius.

"Don't forget the Hogsmead trips," Remus added with a grin that wasn't as big as the other's but was still big.

"Or the Yule Ball at Christmas," Sirius said trying to put in the last word.

"Or Quiditch," James said as Rena started backing away from the two as they yelled out random things as they tried to out do each other just for the hell of it.

"Ok, ok, I get the point," Rena said laughing uncontrollably at how funny the two were. Suddenly she became perfectly still, eyes wide open, "What was that?" she asked.

"Probably Lucas looking for you, you may want to hide about now," James said putting is ear to the door, hearing people outside, then removing his ear.

"Ok," Rena said pulling her invisibility cloak out of her backpack and putting it over herself just before Lucas opened the door.

"You guys seen-," Lucas stopped when he realized who it was. Then, sneering he said, "Nah, she wouldn't be hanging out with riff raff like you."

"I call upon the element of wind, blow this moron right out the door," Rena whispered from under the invisibility cloak, loud enough for only Sirius to hear her.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew Lucas into the door of the compartment across the train. James shut the door before Lucas had the chance to charge in there looking for the one who did it. Carefully, Rena slipped out from under the invisibility cloak, a satisfied look on her face.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked seeing that her wand was in her backpack.

"Elemental chanting," Rena said with a smile before holding her hand out in front of her face. Then, chanting she said, "Earth turning, Fire burning, Spirit bring to me, a snack so very tasty."

In her hand appeared five chocolate frogs. 

"Want one?" she asked offering them to the others.

 ~*~

"Why are we stopping?" Rena asked as the train came to a stop a few hours later.

Quickly she looked out side; it was a dark as midnight. Suddenly, several shadows started moving in the darkness.

"Shit," Rena said softly. Then louder she said, "I need two of you to come with me. There is something I need to destroy out there."

Just then, there was a scream that filled the whole train. Then, there was complete silence for about two minutes, before Rena stood up.

"Fine, I'll go by myself," she said looking a LITTLE pissed. "If you hear more screaming just hide."

"We'll come," James said pulling Sirius up both a little reluctant to go.

"Ok," Rena said grabbing her invisibility cloak and throwing it to Sirius. "You will need to use this."

Quickly, James grabbed his, before Rena had a chance to leave, pulling them behind without his. Silently they crept down the train towards the train doors. When they got near, Rena motioned for them to put the invisibility cloaks on, and told them to say quiet.

There in the doorway were three full-grown vampires, somehow they had been able to stop the train and break on. Rena crept closer staying in the shadows. 

"Fire burning," Rena chanted a fire appeared in her out stretched hand. "Wind blowing," with that the fire slowly started moving side to side. "Water fogging," a fog filled the hall. "Earth growing," a piece of wood appeared in the fire just floating there. "Balance of all elements, Spirit, give me the tools I need to stop the evil," the piece of wood took the shape of a stake.

Carefully Rena held the stake as she crept closer to the vampires, the burning stake lighting her way.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Yes. I live for cliffhangers. This is not the meanest cliffhanger I will do during the period of the story. Actually the last chapter will be one major cliffhanger, turning this story into something that leads up to Happiness…something that I DO NOT do well. ^_^_**

****

**_Gaz_**


	2. part 2

**_Catharine_**

**_By Gaz_**

**_Rated: PG-13 for dark stuff…near the end_**

**_Note: hey, I forgot to include a disclaimer with the last chapter, sorry about that J. K. Rowling. For those of you that thought I miraculously owned the characters from Harry Potter, then, all I have to say to you is…I'm very sorry about your mental condition…to all others…good…you are smart enough to…well you do know how to read…and have some logic…I won't say more cause I don't know you. And I'm just going to say that Lucas is in the same year as our heroes (you should kinda know by now)…even though he's probably not._**

****

*Carefully Rena held the stake as she crept closer to the vampires, the burning stake lighting her way. *

"Spirit protect those of the living, and help to destroy those of the living dead," Rena whispered as a faint yellowy light surrounded her.

Quickly, she swung her arm out to the side, striking one of the vampires in the heart with the stake. She repeated this several times till there was only one left.

"Hello, Catharine," it said revealing that it truly wasn't a vampire but still evil. "It's been a long time since we met."

Sirius and James crept up beside her, careful not to make any noise, their wands aimed and ready.

"Angel of darkness, Angel of light, protect the innocent, and guide them to safety," Rena chanted/said quietly. 

Suddenly the train started up, throwing the stranger off balance.

"Watch out, or you might just fall," Rena said shoving the stranger off the train before slamming the door close. "Memories of thee that did not witness, vanish without a trace."

~*~

"Where have you guys been?" Remus asked as they stepped into the compartment.

"We were finding out when the snack cart is coming by,"  Rena said shoving her invisibility cloak away and picking up a book from her back pack.

Quickly, she sat down in the corner and started reading her book, only looking away from it when the snack cart finally came around an hour later. Then, she bought five sugar bars (sugar bars are bars of sugar that comes in five different flavors) and ate them as she read.

Three hours later, when they finally reached the train station in Hogsmead, Rena got off before the others could say anything to her and went over to Dumbledor, who was standing on the edge of the platform waiting for her. Slowly they climbed into the horseless carriages.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Hey, will someone please leave a review???? I don't like it when I find out that people are reading without reviewing._**

****

**_Gaz_**


	3. Part 3

Vampire Chronicles Book 2: Catharine Riddle  
  
By me Gaz  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: this is the last time I'm going to post this so hear/read this.I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter HE IS OWNED BY J. K. ROWLING.that's all  
  
Note: I am not going to write the song that the sorting hat sings.cause well.I can't think up one right now.and I'm going to skip most of the students that are said in the sorting.I may mention a few of them to be nice.we will see.it doesn't really matter.all of the first years are really unimportant.though they will appear in the story for no apparent reason except to bug me.oh.and I made a slight title change.but it's still the same story.  
  
As everyone came in they noted the empty seat beside Professor McGonagall's normal seat.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to a new year," Dumbledor said once everyone had settled down for the sorting. "Let the sorting begin."  
  
"Adorin, Carsh," Professor McGonagall called after the sorting hat finished it's song.  
  
Carsh Adorin, a petit little boy with reddish blond hair and a funny walk, quickly walked up to the sorting hat and put it on his head.  
  
"Ravenclaw," the hat yelled almost immediately.  
  
~*~  
  
"Zendai, Kenta." Professor McGonagall called.  
  
Kenta Zendai was the last to go up to the sorting hat and put it on. She was rather tall for a first year and had light brown hair.  
  
"Hufflepuff," the hat yelled after a few minutes.  
  
Rena and tall man and woman, both with silver hair and eyes, stepped into the Great Hall as the sorting hat was being taken away. They quickly walked up towards Professor Dumbledor, who had stood up as soon as they entered. The two people looked as if they could be Rena's parents.  
  
The woman looked identical to Rena except with silver hair/eyes instead of silvery blue and the illusion that she had seen a few more years and horrors than Rena in her eyes. The man looked like he could be their twin, except he, too, had that look of horror and years in his eyes. Rena was wearing robes of midnight blue with golden edges. She must have changed after she had gotten off the train. Her hair flew in the air behind her as she walked.  
  
As soon as they got to Dumbledor, the doors to the Great Hall burst open again. This time a boy that seemed to be the same age as Rena walked in; he had the same hair and eyes as Rena, except that his hair was cut to a normal muggle boy's hair style. The tips of his hair were silver as if his hair were in the middle of changing from silvery blue to silver. Rena an the two people she was with turned around and looked at the boy, when the door shut with a loud crash.  
  
"Tom," Rena yelled angrily.  
  
"Dumbledor, I demand to know what's going on," the silvered hair man yelled pointing towards the boy, Tom, in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, I would, too," the silvered hair woman said in an angry, yet still sing songy voice.  
  
Rena just gave Tom a glare that could kill, if looks really could kill.  
  
"I got this by owl post yesterday," Tom said coldly holding up a letter.  
  
"May I see that?" Rena asked trying to be polite as Tom walked towards her.  
  
"Sure," Tom said still coldly as he handed the letter to Rena.  
  
"Is it from Miss Riddle?" Dumbledor asked.  
  
At the mention of the name 'Riddle,' the room filled with gasps and whispers.  
  
"Yes, and it says that it was her wish that Tom also come here," Rena said giving the letter back to Tom.  
  
"Catharine, Tom, may I speak to you?" Dumbledor said to Catharine and Tom.  
  
The two quickly walked up to Dumbledor and listened to him as he whispered something to them.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce our two new transfer students, Tom and Catharine Riddle," Dumbledor said after a few minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This was a short, somewhat creepy chapter, I know, but it was very important for the story.g2g  
  
Gaz @)~~~~~ 


	4. Part 4

**_Vampire Chronicles Book 2: Catharine Riddle_**

**_Part 4_**

The hall filled with even more whispers and gasps as everyone remembered the name 'Tom Riddle.'

"They are transferring here from Durmstrang and Beauxbatton, and I expect you to show them the same kindness you'd show other members of your houses," Dumbledor said. Then to Professor McGonagall, he said, "Would you bring the sorting hat back out here, they will need to be sorted."

McGonagall, quickly, brought the sorting hat back out with the stool. Putting it down she motioned for Rena to put it on first.

"Oh, you again," the hat said loudly as Rena put the hat on her head, before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Rena took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where the Marauders had saved her a seat. McGonagall motioned for Tom to go up and put on the hat. He went up a little hesitantly. Everyone was watching him, including the two people that had come in with Rena, who were still standing where they had been when Tom came in.

"My, my, you are much like your uncle, but you have something else there, you will do great things, but be wise your power is strong," the hat said thoughtfully. After a few minutes, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Tom quickly took off the hat and walked towards the Slytherin table, a blank, expressionless look on his face. He sat down beside Lucas Malfoy and looked over at Rena almost pleadingly.

"Now that that is done, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Riddle," Dumbledor said with a gleam of amusement in his eye.

The man with silvery hair walked up and sat down in the empty seat next to McGonagall's seat as the woman with silvery hair started walking up towards the staff table also.

"And new Elemental Charms teacher, who is also, Professor Riddle," Dumbledor finished motioning towards the woman. "A few of you may notice this on your schedules tomorrow morning; it is a new class that we are trying out this year. As always the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. With all the announcements done, I have only two more words for you, Dig in."

~*~

"You didn't say your last name was Riddle," Sirius said a little while later before taking a bite of mashed potato.

"It's not like I want to advertise something like that," Rena said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "There's so much more to it than the name."

"Like the relations," Tom said coming up behind her.

"Yes," Rena said, her face became vacant as if she were somewhere else, or deep in thought.

"Stop it," Tom suddenly said angrily.

"You've done it now. You went back, they aren't going to be happy," Rena said motioning towards the two Professor Riddles.

"You don't need to be searching my mind, it isn't like we're not mentally connected anyways," Tom said coldly.

"Yeah, the whole twin thing does sort of get in the way," Rena said equally cold.

"You better watch your back, he's after you," Tom said before returning to the Slytherin table.

"Bloody evil git," Rena said under her breath to Tom's retreating figure. "No worse than our uncle though."

Rena again went into one of her quiet spells for the rest of dinner. She seemed so deep in thought that nobody dared bother her, most were afraid of her because of her last name, Riddle. Dinner soon ended, and the perfects started guiding the first years to their houses. Instead of following the Gryffindors to the common room, Rena disappeared off into one of the corridors off the Great Hall that students didn't usually use.

~*~

Hours later, Rena walked into the common room, only to asked a perfect where the 5th year girl's dorm was, and walk over to where the Marauders where sitting in front of the fire. 

"Where were you?" James asked as Rena sat down on an empty couch.

"Training," Rena said softly.

"Huh?" they all said at once not truly understanding what Rena meant.

"What're you talking about?" Remus said.

"Nothing," Rena said with a yawn. Then, before going of into the girls' dorm, she whispered, " 'Night." 

That was the last they would probably hear about Rena's 'training,' though they find out more, she would never tell them exactly what it was for.

~*~TIME SKIP…NEXT MORNING~*~

Rena came into the Great Hall that morning soon after Sirius and James had. Today she was wearing the traditional Hogwarts School uniform, but her robe seemed to be faintly tinted blue. Her hair was done up in one large plait that went down about two feet from the ground (this is only because it's up in a braid). Also, something that many of the students at the Gryffindor table noticed was a ruby colored snake coiled around the base of her neck.

"Hey, guys," Rena said sitting down across from Sirius. Then she quietly said something to the snake in Parsletongue (A/N: I'm not sure on the spelling.).

"What'd you just do?" James asked unsure what to think as the snake uncoiled from Rena's neck and slithered down to the table, curling up around the base of her goblet.

"I told Ruby here not to bug you guys. There's no problem with that is there?" Rena asked raising an eyebrow.

"How's everything going so far Rena?" the new DADA professor (who will be referred to as John from now on) asked coming up behind Rena before James had a chance to answer.

"Good, but I keep getting uneasy feelings from Tom, and last night he warned me about our uncle, saying something about how he's after me," Rena said patting Ruby lightly on the head before feeding her a little piece of sausage.

"Lea and I are keeping an eye on him," John said referring to the other Professor Riddle (who will be called Lea for the rest of the story, cept when a student is talking to her).

"He's coming," Rena suddenly said coking her head slightly.

"What?" John asked confused.

"Tom, he's starting over here about…about…now,"  Rena said dragging the 'about's out for a few seconds each. "Wants to talk. Let Emerald lose to keep an eye on me and see what I do and say today."

"He's setting a spy…on you?" Lea said coming up with a laugh. "Now that's a little unbelievable. It's not like he needs one."

John hissed something to Ruby, who seemed to nod in agreement.

"Ruby agrees, you need to be more careful," John said. "Did you go out last night?"

"Yes," Rena said suddenly sounding sullen. Just as Tom walked up, unseen by John and Lea, she said, "Hello, Tom."

"Hello, Rena. Lea, John," Tom said nodding to Lea and John in turn.

"Well, yes, I should be going, now," John said. Then, noticing that Rena was looking at the stack of schedules in his hand, he said as he handed her one, "Here's your schedule Rena. Hope you have a good first day."

"Bye John," Rena said.

"I need to go finish passing out these schedules. You behave Rena, you too Tom," Lea said handing the Marauders their schedules.

"Like we wouldn't," Rena and Tom said simultaneously. Then, turning to each other they said, "I would but you wouldn't."

"Liar," Ruby hissed, able to be understood by all. "The heir of Darkness cannot be trusted."

"Ruby, that was an awful thing to say," Rena said shaking her head.

"It's true," hissed an emerald color snake also speaking in the normal human language as he slithered up next to Ruby.

This time Rena didn't say anything, she just took on the same look that she had on the night before when she was reading Tom's mind. This time, though, Tom didn't yell or become angry, he only looked down ashamed.

"They're right aren't they?" Rena said looking up at Tom hoping he'd say no, even though they could all tell that she was right. "What'd you promise him? He wouldn't do something like that for so cheep."

"The vampire queen," Tom said quietly.

"The queen of the damned, you do know she doesn't exist yet, right?" Rena asked with a totally blank expression.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that yet, he doesn't know that she hasn't become who she is meant to be," Tom said with a laugh. "For once I think I was able to pass something off on the old man."

"But what are you going to do when she does come about, he can't get her, or everything is risked. So many would be…," Rena said her voice leaving her before she could finish. "Does he know who?"

"No, he's not even close," Tom said.

"Good," Rena said sounding almost peaceful. Then, quickly reaching up at his hair that had now become halfway silver (A/N: from the ends up, not the roots), she said, "You're not?"

Tom didn't say anything, but his face paled greatly in a mater of seconds.

"Go talk to John," Rena said closing her eyes. "Something is coming and we all must be protected. That's why we're here with Dumbledore to watch out for us."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliffhanger ending…the one thing that keeps me going at night…also keeps my stories going…^_^

Gaz Destiny


	5. Part 5

**_Vampire Chronicles Book 2: Catharine Riddle_**

**_Part 5_**

By Gaz Destiny 

A/N: hey I know that James, Sirius, and Peter probably weren't Animagus in their fifth year, but I'm just going to say that they are, so that this all works out.

~*~ Two weeks later ~*~

"I'm tired, Ruby. I'm tired and scared," Rena said to Ruby who was sitting on her lap on the stairs of the grand staircase. 

She was talking to Ruby in the normal human language, even though Ruby was answering in the normal snake language.

"Yes, yes, I know. Fear is not an emotion I should be feeling. Emotion all together is something I should not be feeling, but I cannot help it. I am not one thing, yet still not the other," Rena said somewhat sadly. "Tonight's a full moon. I wonder if Tom's going to transform tonight. I hope not, without a soul or a conscious he'll tell my little secret to You-Know-Who. Yes, I know you don't think I should call him that, that I should call him by his name, but I don't think it's a good idea to do that seeing as there are so many people that are afraid of him."

Suddenly a rustling noise could be heard.

"Who…who's there?" Rena called placing Ruby around her neck as she stood up. Then fixing her eyes on an 'unoccupied' spot, she said almost angrily, "Sirius, is that you?"

"How'd you know?" Sirius asked slipping the invisibility cloak off.

"Invisibility cloaks such stupid things, never work against those of the assembly," Rena said shaking her head. "What did you hear? You might want to tell the truth, I can tell if you're lying."

"I-I heard everything starting with you saying you were tired," Sirius said carefully choosing his words.

"Then you must be careful. Do not ask me any questions about what I said do not tell anyone for danger will arise with that. And most importantly do not go looking for answers were you have no business being," Rena said coldly. "Now I must go and tend to some business. Do not follow me again."

"I wasn-," Sirius started to say but Rena disappeared under her invisibility cloak before he had a chance to finish.

"Do be careful," Rena's voice rang in the entrance hall.

~*~A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER~*~

"I hate these elemental charms, how do you write one of these things?" Sirius ranted in the common room.

"Why don't you ask Rena for help, she seems pretty good at these things," James said. "And it's not like any of us have that class."

"No way, she's super creepy," Sirius said shaking his head furiously.

"I've gotta go now," Remus said standing up.

"Ok, we'll see ya later," James said quietly.

"Remus, my I have a word with you?" Rena asked stepping through the portrait.

She was wearing the same midnight blue/gold lined robe that she had worn to the feast. Over it she wore a blood red cape that seemed to be lined with wolves' fur.

"This isn't really a good time for me," Remus said.

"I understand," Rena said with a soft smile. "It's not the best time for me anyways."

With that Rena walked quickly up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, coming down almost immediately with her backpack from the train in hand, her face seeming much paler than a few seconds before.

"Good night," she said almost silently to Remus before disappearing through the portrait hole.

~*~MIDNIGHT~*~

"We need to talk about what's going on," a muffled female voice could be heard from the room above the room in the Shrieking Shack where the Marauders where at in their other forms.

"What's that?" Peter asked (A/N: in their animal forms I'm going to write them talking in English seeing as I don't know how to write in animal language where you'll understand) timidly.

"It sounds like people talking," Sirius said from his place on the large bed in the room that had yet to be destroyed.

"No duh, Sherlock," James said shaking his stag head.

"No, no, it sounds like-like Rena," Sirius said annoyed with James.

 "Can we go yet, I don't happen to really care what they're doing here seeing as there's no way upstairs," Remus said impatiently.

"Fine, we'll talk about it tomorrow," Sirius said still annoyed as he left towards the Whomping Willow. 

~*~THE NEXT MORNING AT BREAKFAST~*~

"Remus, may I talk to you?" Rena asked stopping behind him at the Gryffindor table. "In private."

"Sure," Remus said standing up and following Rena out of the Great Hall.

"I'm bored, we need to prank someone," Sirius said to James.

"Like who? Everyone knows it's us when there's a prank," James answered.

"How about Rena, we haven't pranked her yet," Sirius said.

"Why would we prank her? She's an ally," James asked.

"People are starting to talk, just as they are about us not pranking Lily yet this year, but everyone knows that you two have been caught kissing in empty class rooms a million times," Sirius said. "So that kind of cancels Lily out of it."

"What have you got against Rena all of a sudden?" James asked ignoring what Sirius said about him and Lily, while at the same time failing miserably at trying not to blush.

"She's strange," Sirius said. "There's something wrong with her."

"Like what that she's nice and smart, try a better explanation and then maybe I'll believe you," James said shaking his head.

"I don't know what it is, but I do know that it has something to do with 'the Assembly,'" Sirius said.

"What's that?" James asked having know idea what Sirius was talking about.

"I don't know," Sirius said taking a bite of sausage after saying, "But I was thinking of asking Remus. He probably knows."

"Yeah," James said before turning his attention to watching Lily down the table.

Sirius went back to eating his breakfast till Remus came back ten minutes later.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked Remus as he sat down across from him.

"Nothing, we were just talking. She offered to help me with a potion, if I help her research something," Remus said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Do you know what the Assembly is?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it's a group of really powerful witches and wizards," Remus said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to update something.

Gaz  Destiny 


	6. Part 6

Vampire Chronicles Book 2: Catharine Riddle 

By Gaz Destiny

"Sirius," Rena said running through the dungeon halls to catch up to Sirius, which she did rather easily.

"What?" Sirius answered somewhat coldly.

"I deserved that, didn't I?" Rena said glancing briefly at her feet before looking Sirius in the eye. "I heard from James that you were having trouble with elemental charms.

"Yeah," Sirius said staring at her as if there were something different (bad) about her, which there probably was.

"I'll help you," Rena said. "I'm really good at them, and well, I kinda wanna be close to friends, and I'm hoping this will make up for me being so mean yesterday. I'm kind of hoping that we could at least be friends."

"Ok," Sirius said a little reluctantly.

"There you are, Rena," Lucas's voice said echoing in the hall as he, Tom, Crabbe, and Goyal walked toward them. "Tom, here says that you were talking about me last night."

"Now why would I be talking about you, when I got my own group of boys to talk about?" Rena said with a mock southern US accent. "You wouldn't be tellin' lies about me, Tom, now would you? You know I don't like it when people say bad things about me."

"Yes," Tom said with a smirk. "Nimrod."

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly," Rena said in her normal voice quickly grabbing him by the throat and holding him several feet off the ground against the wall.

"It's happening to you, too," Tom somehow managed to say even though Rena was cutting off air.

Rena suddenly let him go from the death grip, letting him fall to the ground. Rena practically collapsed gripping her head. Tom, immediately got up and backed away from her. Much to Rena's displeasure, Lucas chose that moment to come up to her and pretend to comfort her.

"GO AWAY!" Rena said in a low growl-ish voice.

~*~

"What was that about?" Sirius asked a few minutes later after the Slytherins had finally gone silently.

"It was nothing really, just family things," Rena said pushing what had just happened out of her mind for the time being. "Um, could you do me a little favor?"

"Like what?" Sirius asked prepared to say no.

"Could you keep him away from me?" Rena said as they started walking down the hall again.

"Who, Lucas?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, him, too," Rena said as they entered the entrance hall. 

"Alright," Sirius said giving in to his want to help her.

"Thanks," Rena replied as soft smile playing on her lips.

"You're welcome," Sirius said. "We'd better hurry or we'll miss dinner."

"You're right of course," Rena said before they picked up speed and ran to the Great Hall, making it in time to have just a little something to eat and surprise the rest of the Marauders that they were together.

~*~1 Week Later~*~

"I don't get this," Sirius repeted for the hundredth time that day as he and Rena leaned over the elemental charm homework at one of the tables in the library.

"Here for this you're supposed to write something that would get someone out of a cage," Rena said looking up from the parchment. "First find out what element would help with that? Just go right through the list, fire, air, water, and earth."

"Fire, um, we can't use that because it would make the bars to hot and possibly burn the person in the cage or jail," Sirius said. "Air, we could probably use that."

"Good," Rena said nodding her head. "Keep going anyways, there could be a better one."

"Water, we could end up drowning everyone including ourselves," Sirius said. "And earth, we could end up killing ourselves if the right things aren't said. So air is the best one."

"Right," Rena said with a smile. "Now the actual writing of it is hard-."

"I got that part. It was the element part where you have to pick the right one," Sirius interrupted.

"Then write one, you have 30 seconds," Rena said. then, seeing the look Sirius gave her, she added, "Don't argue it or you'll waist your time."

"Power of air, free this prisoner, element of the just and fair, let him stay in jail no more," Sirius recited.

"Good, and 15 seconds to go, too," Rena said picking up a quill and handing it to him. "Now write it down or you won't get credit for it."

"Now what do we do?" Sirius asked after he had written the charm down.

"Nothing, at least for now," Rena said with a smile.

"That's cool," Sirius said gathering the pieces of parchment and quills from the table and shoving them into his bag.

"Uh, I was wondering, if you could teach me how to, um, fly a broom," Rena said in almost a whisper.

"You don't know how?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Shh, and no," Rena whispered. "I never got a chance to learn. What with transfer the only thing I need to get from one place to another."

"You mean Apparating?" Sirius asked to make sure he had heard her right.

"No, I mean transfer. It's just a few seconds quicker than Apparating, and it's all that we of the assembly can do, Apparating is more of a waist of time for us," Rena said scrunching up her face.

"What about using a broom?" Sirius asked.

"That was a thing of the past over a hundred years ago," Rena said softly. "So you see why I haven't learned."

"Yeah," Sirius said slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'll teach you. What time is it? I have to meet James and the others at four."

"Shoot, it's two already," Rena said looking down at her watch. "I have to go, training. Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, maybe some other time," Sirius said as Rena grabbed her bag. "Bye."

"Bye," she called over her shoulder as she ran at an inhuman speed out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked that…it took me a while to write.

Gaz Destiny


	7. Part 7

Vampire Chronicles Book 2: Catharine Riddle  
  
By: Gaz Destiny  
  
~*~ Day before Halloween ~*~  
  
~*~Midnight~*~  
  
"Rena?" Sirius said turning around and seeing Rena looking around from a high backed chair on a raised dais. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know," Rena said glancing down at him. "But something's not right, you're not supposed to be here."  
  
"Be where?" Sirius asked walking the few feet over to her.  
  
"Here, with him, he brought you here," Rena said as a scepter appeared in her hand, a crown on her head, and her simple black robes changes into an elegant midnight blue gown with gold lining.  
  
"Who?" Sirius asked as he suddenly appeared standing beside her a hand on the arm of her thrown. "What's going on?"  
  
"STOP IT!" Rena suddenly screamed staring intently into the shadows ahead of them. "I WON'T DO IT! LET HIM GO, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!"  
  
"But it does, it has everything in the world to do with him," a strange voice hissed making the hairs on the back of Sirius's neck stand straight.  
  
"No it doesn't, this is our battle, no where in that does it say his. Just let him go," Rena sobbed, tears running down her face. "This time I'll do it, I'll end it for you once and for all."  
  
"You can't do it, you aren't strong enough, not until you become one of us," the voice said angrily.  
  
"NEVER! I'd rather die," Rena yelled back tears vanishing, the normal silver glow around her increasing with every second.  
  
"And that you will," the voice hissed as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Memerious," Rena yelled aiming the floating star-shaped tip of the scepter at the glowing eyes, making them vanish instantly.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius said taking a step back.  
  
"Uncle, dear Uncle, why can't you just die and go to hell, just leave me be," Rena sobbed bent over her lap so that Sirius couldn't see her face.  
  
"Rena?" Sirius asked cautiously.  
  
"He's right though, you wouldn't be here if he wasn't right," Rena said a few seconds later looking up at Sirius. "It's in you, too."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked not sure of anything else to say.  
  
"The blood, the blood of the assembly," Rena answered. Before Sirius could say anything, Rena said, "You'll always be protected, watched over, no matter what nothing will destroy you."  
  
"What're you talking about?" Sirius said going over and kneeling in front of her taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Look out there, what do you see?" Rena said motioning out at the field, and ocean of silver eyes.  
  
"There's so many of them," Sirius whispered.  
  
"Not really, it is only an illusion to make you think there are many of them, in reality there are only a hundred or so," Rena said before suddenly doubling over and screaming, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" Sirius asked holding Rena's shoulders as she sobbed violently.  
  
"He's dead," Rena sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Who's dead," Sirius asked. After what felt like hours of no answer, Sirius asked again, "Who's dead, Rena? What's going on?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius suddenly sat up quickly in a cold sweat. Looking around he saw that he was in his bed, curtains tightly drawn as he had left them earlier.  
  
~*~1 pm~*~  
  
"Sirius, there you are," Rena said walking into the entrance hall just as Sirius did. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Sirius asked almost worried at her unusual happy expression.  
  
"No, I was, um, wondering if you could teach me to fly now, I've got the day off from training and all," Rena said sounding somewhat nervous.  
  
"Ok, I've got the rest of the day free," Sirius answered relieved that nothing was actually wrong.  
  
"Great, I'll go get my broom from the tower," Rena said heading for the stairs.  
  
"Wait up, I'll get mine, too," Sirius said coming up after her.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what kind of broom is yours?" Sirius asked as they walked to the Quiditch field a few minutes later.  
  
"It's a Moonbeam 4000," Rena said looking ahead at the empty Quiditch field.  
  
"Wow, I've heard about the Moonbeams, they're supposed to be hard to get," Sirius said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, what's yours?" Rena said pulling his attention away from her expensive broom.  
  
"It's a Stardust 500," Sirius said glancing at her as part of his dream flashed in his mind.  
  
"I've heard that those are supposed to be very reliable," Rena said picking up her pace making Sirius run to keep up with her. "Good broom."  
  
"Yeah, but yours it's said to be one of the fastest," Sirius said glancing at the broom again as they walked onto the Quiditch field.  
  
"That's not good, I wanted a slow first ride," Rena said shaking her head and dropping the broom on the ground. Pointing her wand at it she said, "Slow down, so as to keep all from hitting hard, to the ground."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked watching as a green light surrounded the broom, then, faded away as if just a reflection.  
  
"Just slowing it down a bit, the idea that it goes really fast alone, scares me some, I'll put it back to normal after we're done," Rena said with a smile as she bent over to pick up the broom.  
  
"No, don't, you're going to have to put it down any ways, it's just easier not to have to do it again," Sirius said stopping her.  
  
"I'm so nervous," Rena said shaking slightly.  
  
"Don't be, I'll be right here," Sirius said placing his broom on the ground. "So, first you need to stand beside your broom, place your hand over it, and say `up.'"  
  
"Alright," Rena said moving into place and taking on the air of authority that Sirius had noticed in his dream. Then, putting her hand over the broom, she commanded, "UP."  
  
"Good," Sirius said as her broom hovered under her hand. Then, he moved his hand over his broom and said, "Up."  
  
As soon as his broom started hovering beneath his hand, he looked over at Rena, who was looking at him unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Next, get on, but don't lean too far forwards or backwards, ok?" Sirius said getting on his broom soon followed by Rena on her own broom.  
  
"Like mounting a horse almost," she said centering herself with a small smile. "Or a unicorn."  
  
"Right," Sirius agreed moving so that he was closer to her than before. "Ok, now you want to push off with your feet."  
  
"Uh-huh," Rena said pushing off gently going about five feet or so off the ground.  
  
"And you move--wait let me just show you, it's a lot easier that way," Sirius said moving up to where she was and, checking to make sure her hands were in the right places, showed her how to guide the broom.  
  
"Like this?" Rena asked moving the broom in an `almost' perfect 360° circle.  
  
"Yeah, wow, you pick up things fast," Sirius said as following her around the nearby goal posts.  
  
"The one thing I can brag about without having Tom brag about it, too," Rena said with a smile before coming down for a soft landing, especially soft seeing as it was her first time.  
  
"Good job," Sirius said climbing off his broom and throwing it over his shoulder just as Rena was doing.  
  
"Thanks," Rena said as they started heading towards the front doors of the castle. "I really never expected to get to learn how to fly."  
  
"No problem," Sirius said brushing off what she had said. Then, asking to be polite, and in hopes of finding out about his dream, he asked, "So, are you going into Hogsmead tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't sure that I was going to, but Lea told me I should, get my mind off of everything that's been going on, especially, after last night I defiantly need a break," Rena said with a laugh.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked seriously knowing it had to do with his dream somehow. "Did someone die or something?"  
  
"Yeah, actually John was killed last night, but I'm not really supposed to tell anyone, you know, keep the worry down an' all," Rena whispered as she opened the large front doors for them.  
  
"I had this dream last night, you were there, and--," Sirius started as they climbed the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Yes, I know, I remember every meeting very clearly, that one is probably the most vivid. Too bad Tom wasn't there, now I won't be able to issue his punishment till Christmas, and a dreadful one I'll make it," Rena said somewhat coldly.  
  
"What was that thing with the red eyes?" Sirius asked cautiously as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Bravura."  
  
"You haven't figured it out for yourself? Think about it, who would be evil enough to take on the red eyes of a serpent?" Rena said making Sirius think for a minute before taking on a look of full knowledge as they walked into the common room.  
  
"You don't really mean that it was him, do you?" Sirius asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Of course it was, though he not one of us he always finds away of getting there, only to be hit by a very powerful memory charm by me, it happens every time, and each time it's Tom's doing of getting him there," Rena said shaking her head. Then, looking at a small clock on the wall she saw that it was about four o'clock, after seeing this, she said, "I'd better go get ready. There's an annual Halloween party held by the council every year, and it's my turn to drag Tom there."  
  
"Ok, see you later then," Sirius said as she started up the stairs. Then, just before she disappeared into the fifth year girls' room, he said, "Rena, do you want to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Rena said just before disappearing into her dorm, her face lit up with a large smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys. Sorry for making this only take up one day, but it took me a long, long, long time to write. Next chapter to be out soon.  
  
~*~ Gaz Destiny ~*~ 


	8. Part 8

Vampire Chronicles Book 2: Catharine Riddle

By Gaz Destiny

~*~Halloween~*~

~*~10am~*~

"So, how out of place do you think I'll look?" Rena asked with a smile as she pulled her short (A/N: she can control the length of her hair on a day to day basis, normally though it is long) hair into a ponytail.

"I'm going to say really out of place," Sirius said looking at her short black mini skirt, white blouse, black leather duster, and matching black leather knee-high boots.

"Thought so," Rena answered her smile now small, but perfect on her face, as they climbed into the carriage that would take them into Hogsmead.

"If you knew you would, why did you wear it?" Sirius asked still trying to figure out why she was wearing it.

"Because, I found this path last time I was there that will take us right into a muggle village, and I need to buy some new records, without looking funny to them, you know, in cognito," Rena said as the carriage came to a stop at the entrance of Hogsmead.

"What?" Sirius asked, knowing the word, but not used to girls using it.

"In disguise, hold on," Rena answered touching her wand lightly to her jacket turning her skirt and blouse into a long black silk robe and her duster into a black dragon hide cloak. "That's better, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Sirius said opening the carriage door and climbing out, before helping Rena, who was about to jump, out.

"Good, so where's the best place to get candy, I'm in the mood for a major sugar rush tonight," Rena asked.

"There's this great candy shop, Honeydukes, and then there's butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks," Sirius said.

"Great, what are we waiting for?" Rena asked as the carriage pulled away.

"Nothing, come on," Sirius said leading the way into town.

"Is there any chance we can stop by the Shrieking Shack, I've heard of the vampires and werewolves said to live there or at least stay there around the full moon," Rena said making Sirius do a brief double-take. Then, going on, she said, "Vampires, such interesting creatures, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed grateful that she had turned her attention to vampires instead of werewolves.

"But it's only because people know nothing of them truly, once people have realized everything there is to know, though there are people that already know all there is to know at the moment, the vampire will hold no common interest except to prove as the immortal pests of society," Rena said before laughing. "I just sounded like some book worm didn't I? I hate when I sound like that."

"No, it's ok, usually when people talk like that they make no sense, you at least made sense," Sirius said as the started walking towards Honeydukes just a few shops down.

~*~

"You're right, these butterbeers are delicious," Rena said sipping happily at her butterbeer at their seat in the Three Broomsticks.

They had spent over a half hour in Honeydukes, Sirius showing Rena every single treat they had. Finally the left, their pockets much lighter than they had been when the two entered, and a bag of candy in each one's hand. Suspiciously, Rena had bought quite a few of the blood flavored lollypops, passing it off by saying that they tasted like strawberry in vanilla ice-cream, knowing full and well that Sirius didn't believe her.

"I told you I was always right," Sirius said confidently not noticing as Rena zoned out.

"Take my hand, maybe there will be a day, when you will understand, everything in my life," Rena sang under her breath.

"That's pretty, is it a muggle song?" Sirius asked looking up from his drink.

"No, it's not a song, not yet, at least I don't think so," Rena answered softly, her eyes closed as she took in refreshing deep breaths.

"You don't think so?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yeah. Sometime songs come to me, this one comes more often than others," Rena answered with as soft smile as she finally opened her eyes again and took a long sip of her drink. "Different parts at different times, someday I'll put them all together."

"And what part was that?" Sirius asked with a small laugh.

"The beginning and the chorus," Rena said simply. "Strange enough, it never comes to me unless I'm alone."

"That is kinda strange," Sirius agreed. Quickly adding, "I mean that it came now."

"It's probably telling me I can trust you," Rena said with a laugh. Adding even quicker than he had, "Or something like that."

"Yeah," Sirius said suddenly feeling the uncomfortable-ness of the moment.

"Is there a robe shop here? I need some new robes for Christmas, I wore my green robe to the Christmas party last year and I need a new one," Rena said a few seconds later as she finished her drink.

"Yeah," Sirius said moving is previously emptied glass away from him.

"Then lets go, now, we only have two hours before the Halloween feast," Rena said. "It won't take that long for me to pick up what I want, and you probably want to meet up with your friends by now."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed a little sullenly.

~*~

"It's so confusing, when I turn around, and it feels like the world has stopped, but it keeps spinning round and round," Rena sang as she came out of the dressing room in a tight fitting blood red robe (that really couldn't be called a robe) that had an empire waist, and medieval style collar and sleeves. Then, looking up and seeing Sirius staring at her, she spun around and asked, "How does this look? And  think that I'm going to be wearing it to a party with a bunch of people that I respect in the highest honor, and they respect me the same way."

"Ok, ignoring what you just said, I'd say you look great, not ignoring what you just said, I'd say, what?" Sirius said with a laugh. "And I hate to bug you with this, but that song has struck up some interest in me."

"And you want to know what part that was right?" Rena asked with a smile. "It seems stranger things keep happening. That was the second part, normally it skips around, first time it came in order."

"Then how do you know what order is?" Sirius asked just as Rena grabbed two other robes/gowns from nearby racks and slipped back into the dressing room.

"I don't know, just something tells me what order it is, like the something that tells me it's not a song yet, and that it's my own song that will never be heard," Rena said from inside the dressing room. "Or in this case, that it's not supposed to be heard without some special reason."

Before Sirius said anything, Rena stepped out of the dressing room in a gorgeous gown. The top was a black corset ending in an empire waist that went off to a floor-length black skirt, the sleeves were like before the medieval style stopping just before hitting the ground. Pulling up the skirt just a bit she showed off the black high heels that made her the extra three inches taller (making her the same height as Sirius), the tops of the high heels wrapped up her legs like ballet slippers ending somewhere that Sirius couldn't see.

"So how perfectly delicious is this one," Rena asked.

"It's…uh…it's…it's…uh…," Sirius stuttered, not able to say anything about how gorgeous and perfect she looked in that dress (not to mention totally hot) (A/N: she's not a Mary-Sue if that's what you're thinking).

"Just what I thought," Rena said grabbing a black velvet cloak off a nearby rack, putting it on over the gown, and looking into a mirror to see if it looked right. Thoughtfully, she took off the cloak and walked back into the dressing room, cloak still in hand, mumbling something about buying the dress, and how it'd be good for the final day, or something like that.

~*~

"Wow, that was quick," Sirius said as they walked out of the store ten minutes later, with twelve minutes to spare in the half hour she said that it would take her to buy the clothes. "You want to go by the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun," Rena said as they turned towards the Shrieking Shack and continued walking. Then, under her breath, she sang, "I took a chance, when I didn't understand, something I couldn't have understood, the power that you held."

"What is that, the third part?" Sirius asked taking on of her two bags for her as he noticed that they were obviously heavy.

"Yeah," Rena answered almost silently as they neared the Shrieking Shack. Picking up a little pace, making Sirius practically run to keep up, she said, "I love this place, it has that feeling of safety, protection. I've never had that feeling in any other place."

"You feel safe here?" Sirius asked with surprise.

"Yes, strangely enough, I do," Rena said running her hand along on of the boards across a window. "It's so calm and quiet, then on the full moon it's just the opposite. I love that about the old place."

They stood there, silent, for a few minutes. Then, Rena looked down at the silver watch on her wrist.

"Oh, it's getting late, you should probably go meet up with your friends," Rena said picking up the long since discarded bags.

"R-right," Sirius said obviously not wanting the moment of silence to end, but not obvious to Rena, who wasn't really paying attention to his face or voice.

"I just hate to leave right now, but I should be getting back, the almighty annoying ones decided that I need more training," Rena said with a soft sigh.

"Huh? Training for what?" Sirius asked.

"They don't think I have enough self control, ugh, I wish they'd just back down, I've had more self control in the last year than they had in their life times," Rena ranted more to herself than Sirius. "Excuse me for my babbling, I should be going now, bye."

Sirius had scarcely said bye before she disappeared, bags in hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey…how'd you like that…I'm a little bored right now….so I'm gonna go see if I can update one of my other stories…maybe start a new one…

Gaz Destiny


End file.
